Undercover What!
by Blackrosebunny
Summary: Danny and Steve are given a case and are designated as the undercover agents to pose as the gay couple that moves in down the street. Danny/Steve Rating will go up in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Fandom: Hawaii Five-0  
Pairing: Danny/Steve  
Rating: PG (for now)  
Prompt: PRETENDING TO BE A COUPLE ON AN UNDERCOVER GIG!  
Anything from having to pull a fakeout makeout to keep from getting caught to them having to do a full on elaborate imaginary relationship, this is one of the best fanfic tropes out there when it comes to cheesy crime shows! Double bonus for everyone being all 'Come on, what's the big deal? You already act like an old married couple anyway.' (from hf0kinkmeme on livejournal)  
Words: 551  
Disclaimer: I don't own this series, you'd know it I did ;)  
Summary: Danny and Steve are given a case and are designated as the undercover agents to pose as the gay couple that moves in down the street.

* * *

Undercover What? Chapter 1

Danny Williams could not believe his luck. First his ex-wife tells him that Stan and she were going to be taking Grace to another of Hawaii's islands for a vacation on his weekend visit. Second someone puts a nice sized scratch in the rear fender of his Camaro. Third he finds out that both his partner Steve and he were going undercover as a gay couple. Resting his head in the palms of his hands, Danny could only imagine what flack he'd get from the rest of the Police Force and his ex-wife, especially her, if they found out which he knew in only a matter of time they would.

Groaning he stood from his desk and stretched deciding that shooting a couple of rounds for practice might calm him down. Loosening his tie, he removes his gun from his desk's drawer and shoves it into his holster on his belt. It's only minutes before he's at the shooting range picking up a box of bullets for his gun, a pair of ear plugs, and over the head earmuffs. Slipping the earplugs and earmuffs on, Danny quickly loads his gun and takes aim.

Taking a stance he felt comfortable in, he lets off a full clip into the paper man at the end of the row. Pressing the button to bring the picture closer, he inspects his shooting and finds it satisfactory. Now that he's let off a load of steam he returns the leftover bullets and the over the head earmuffs while throwing out his ear plugs and the paper man. Double checking the safety is on his gun; he slides it back into its holster on his belt and makes his way back to the office to replace it in his desk drawer.

Sitting back down at his desk he pulls out the file he had shoved haphazardly into a drawer before his shooting practice, he pulls out the records and photos. This case the team was assigned to was the reason both Steve and he were going to live as a gay couple. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't against gay couples or anyone who was gay. His problem was that he had to play Steve's boyfriend and with Steve's attitude and actions, he'd be the "dominant" one or the pitcher in the relationship while everyone would assume Danny was the "submissive" or the catcher.

Shaking his head of the thoughts he looked over the list of evidence and the accompanying files, it listed that five bodies had been found with discriminating notes about their sexual preferences. All of the bodies had been confirmed to be beaten to death with both the offenders hand and some sort of blunt object such as a baseball bat or club. Local area police looked into the victim's home life and past and found that all of the targets were in fact gay or lesbian.

Glancing at the clock, Danny returned the photos and information to their designated folder and grabbed his car keys. It was time to head to the little hole in the wall of an apartment he rented and start packing for the new case; he had a feeling this was going to be a long one even if it was solved in under a week.


	2. Chapter 2

Genre: Romance/Mystery  
Rating: PG (for now)  
Warnings/Spoilers: For episodes 1-7, oocness might be poppin its head here :)  
Summary:Danny and Steve are given a case and are designated as the undercover agents to pose as the gay couple that moves in down the street.  
Words: 1150  
Disclaimer: Not mine unfortunately

* * *

Danny was in a cranky mood since the time he had woken up. Again it seemed like he had the worst luck of the world. His coffee maker had decided that this morning was a great day to break down and spill coffee all over the small counter and puddled on the floor, next the little food in his fridge had expired two days prior and he had no time to go to the store to pick up something to eat. Grumbling he grabbed the couple of bags he had spent over two hours getting ready for this case. He wasn't sure quite exactly what he should pack for this case and had decided that most of his suits wouldn't be required, no matter how much he wished they would be, and had packed all of his summer clothing he used to wear in Jersey.

Making his bed, this in reality meant turning it into a couch, and picking up the apartment before he left was a must, since he didn't want to come home to a garbage smelling apartment. Checking around to make sure he had everything, he made his way out the door with his two suitcases and locked up the tiny place he called home.

Grimacing at the large scratch on his car as he loaded up the suitcases into his trunk, he decided that he would pick up some donuts and coffee before heading to work and beginning this assignment. It wasn't until fifteen minutes later that he walked in the door munching on a glazed donut and a hot black coffee steaming in his hands. Placing the file he had combed over the night before, he pulled out his notes and double checked with the files for any misconceptions.

Finding none he looked up to find that the rest of the team had shown up and was ready for the work day.

"Hey everyone," Danny mumbled as he snacked on the rest of his donut.

Varied degrees of hello came back to him and he rose from his chair.

"So as I took the file home last night and combed it for any inconsistent details and found that one of the victims family member wasn't able to come up with an alibi, his name was Kimo Kainlau, nobody was unable to witness him as his home on the border of the city. The rest of the victim's friends and families have alibis, however this does not mean they are off the hook, others could be covering for a family member or friend so we can't rule out anyone just yet. Steve have you heard anything from the Governor about this case?"

"Yeah, actually she contacted me this morning about renting a house instead of putting us up in a hotel for the long haul. She figured that it would look more convincing and would allow us to get in even deeper under cover for this assignment." Steve replied as he packed some gear into a small bag.

"Well look at this! You two both get to be the married couple that you actually are!" Kono laughed as she stood up from her desk.

"What do you mean?" Both Steve and Danny ask at the same time.

"We don't act like a married couple. We're buddies and that's it," Danny stated giving Kono a confused look.

"Come on guys, I heard you last week Danny when you were on the phone with Steve and he was on that Naval Ship, when you said 'You miss me dontcha?' and the reply you gave Steve, come on brah there's no need to hide it, we understand." Chin said as he walked away from his desk, grinning like an idiot.

Squawking in outrage Danny could only sputter out replies of "What? Huh? What?" While Steve only laughed and walked out of the area.

* * *

The house the Governor had rented out for this assignment was beautiful, with hardwood floors, three bedrooms, a large living room, a den, dining room, and top of the line kitchen. Whistling in satisfaction Danny took his suitcases to one of the empty rooms and set them next to the bed before leaving and seeing if Steve needed any help. The neighbors were already milling about outside, pretending that they had some sort of yard work going on. Deciding now was better than later Danny called out,

"Hey Honey, do you need any help with any of that?"

Steve turned around in shock but rolled with the flow, "Nope, I think I've got it, thanks for the offer though babe. What do you think we should do for dinner tonight? Eat out, take out, or home dinner?"

Shrugging he replied, "It doesn't matter to me, I'm up for anything, though if we are going to cook at home we're going to need some food. We've got squat in the fridge."

"Let's go out and on the way home we'll do some grocery shopping sound good?"

Nodding his head, he moved out of the way as Steve brought in the TV he claimed was for his room, "Yeah sounds good."

Shutting the door behind him Danny leaned against the wall and gave Steve a look. "Did you see all the neighbors out there already looking to get the juicy details? Reminds me of living in the city, guess no matter where you live, you've always got nosey neighbors."

Laughing a bit Steve nodded, "Yeah well usually watching tourist come and go is pretty amusing but when someone moves into the neighborhood its usually for good and that's when you want to get to know them."

"Yeah, yeah I know, but it just feels weird I'm used to living in apartments, where most people don't care who you are or what you do, long as you don't interfere with their lives it's all good."

"Yeah well welcome to neighborhood life, we're the new kids on the block and everyone wants to know us, especially with your little display out there, these people will be knocking on our door very soon."

"I know that, I don't know if you remember but I was married and I did live in a normal house. Ugh, this mission seems like it's going to be a pain in the ass to solve." Danny said as he flopped onto the couch. "Are you almost done with that TV? I'm starving!"

"You're always starving, grab the car key's I'll be done in less than five," Steve replied as he pulled the flat screen out of the box and mounted it on the wall. Checking to make sure it'd hold, he went back outside and brought in his suitcases and grabbed a new t-shirt from one of the larger bags.

"All set, ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready, let's go. Time to go mingle with the neighborhood," Danny sighed as he closed and locked the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I in no way own the Hawaii Five-0 Series. I also do not own the Foodland grocery store chain. Both of these are owned by their respective companies.  
Words: 1,429  
Rating: PG  
A/N: The characters in this chapter seem OOC to me, not by a whole lot, but by some margin. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will stick with me! Also all mistakes are my own seeing as I only have Word to help edit my writing!  
Warnings: Spoilers for previous episodes and little oocness from the characters!

* * *

"Steve, let's just go to a diner. I'm exhausted, stressed, and I just want to order some food. What's so great about a bar and grill?" Danny asked as he looked at his partner over the hood of the Camaro.

"The bar and grill will be a great place to pick up some information, you know that better than I do. Besides a bar and grill always has better food than a Diner." Steve replied as he opened the driver door to the Camaro.

"While that is true I don't see why we just can't go and see what kind of information we can pick up at a diner, one it'd be a lot less nosier, two if we can get a seat near the kitchen we would be able to hear the waiters and waitresses gossip, while you can't really do that in a bar and grill."

Making a scrunched up face, Steve watched as Danny got into the car, "Fine we'll go to the diner."

"Oh look you're doing the aneurism face again. Do you seriously have a problem with going to a diner?" Danny asked as he buckled himself in.

"No I don't have a 'problem' with the diner I just prefer to go to a bar and grill." Steve replied.

"Fine this time we'll go to the bar and grill, but next time we go to the diner." Danny decided nodding his head along, as if it would make his words law.

"Whatever you say Danno," Steve smirked and backed the car out of the driveway.

* * *

The bar and grill restaurant had actually been pretty nice and was very comfortable. Since it was a Friday night, the usual customers were sitting at the bar drinking their alcohol or whatever they preferred to drink, and were watching a local game to some sort of sport that Danny had no interest in, but one that Steve would comment on every so often.

Because the two were portraying a gay couple throughout the dinner they had resorted to light hand touches, making pet names for one another, and eating off one another's plates. Of course they had received their share of dirty looks from the patrons and staff of the restaurant, but that had been easily ignored.

"That was pretty good food, we'll definitely need to come back some time soon," Steve said as he pulled out his wallet and paid for the dinner.

Nodding his head in agreement, Danny looked one last time around the bar glancing to see if anyone looked suspicious. Nothing looked out of place he turned back to Steve and smiled as he took his hand, "Ready to go?"

Steve glanced at their joined hands and gave a very light shrug and smiled, "Yeah baby, let's go home."

This time is was Steve who glanced around and noticed a few people grimacing at the term of endearment he had voiced, though none of them looked hostile. Opening the door he pulled Danny with him and out to the car letting go of the other man's hand as they made it to the car.

"Well, I didn't see anyone in there looking hostile, but there were a few in there who were disgusted by our display of affection." Steve noted as he started the car.

"Yeah we'll just have to become more social in this neighborhood and area. The more we know about the people in the area, the more we can get into this case, though right now we need to head on over to the grocery store, then I want to get back to the house and see if Kono or Chin has any new information."

Steve hummed as he started the car back up and pulled away from the restaurant. It wasn't long before Steve had found a _**Foodland**_ grocery store and whipped into the parking lot, quickly finding a parking spot.

"We should have made a list before we came," Steve grumbled as he grabbed a shopping cart and a hand sanitizer cloth. Wiping down the handle on the cart he threw out the cloth and made his way into the store.

Danny had grabbed a sales paper making mental notes on what he'd like to grab. "Yeah, but we were hungry when we left, it's better to shop for food when you aren't hungry. Hey milk's on sale here, only $1.99, along with those energy bars you're always eating. I think we should stop by the fruit section first then hit the aisles. Sound good?"

"Yeah that sounds fine. What kind of fruits and vegetables do you like?"

"I'm good with peppers, onions, lettuce, tomatoes, pretty much anything except pineapple and star fruit."

Nodding his head both of them covered the vegetable shopping in fifteen minutes, the aisles in twenty-five, only cause Danny insisted on getting some unhealthy snacks that Steve never even heard of or else they would have been done much sooner. When the total came up Steve didn't blink an eye as he paid the two hundred thirty seven dollars and twenty three cents bill. Danny tried to protest and pay for half of it but Steve wouldn't listen and just listened as Danny ranted.

"Done yet?" Steve asked as the kid bagging their items finished up.

"Yeah I'm done. Next time though, I'll pay for it!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Steve said as he pushed the cart out to the Camaro. Sighing and shaking his head Danny followed the other man out to the car and helped him unload the groceries from the car and into the trunk of the Camaro before pushing the cart into the parking space designated for the grocery carts.

The ride back to the rental place was quiet and short and both men definitely appreciated that. Things seemed like they were going to wrap up nicely, allowing them to finish with the groceries, get in their night clothes, and contact Kono and Chin, until Danny's phone rang. Hearing the psycho theme tone, Danny was confused as to why his ex would be calling while on vacation but picked it up, thinking it may be his daughter.

"Hello?" Danny stood there for a minute listening to the person on the other end of the line.

"Rachael, what do you mean your vacation is cancelled? I'm on assignment; you told me you'd take Grace this weekend!"

Again it was silent in the living room except for the muffled and garbled voice coming from Danny's cell phone. "Fine, I'll be there in forty minutes to pick her up!"

Danny turned to look at Steve, who during the conversation had decided to sit on the couch and watch his partner walk back and forth, with a defeated expression on his face, "I have to go pick Grace up at Rachael's, apparently step-Stan had an unexpected business problem come up and needs to go out of country for the next two weeks and Rachael is going to go along with him. Which leaves me to watch Grace and if this had been any other day or week that we weren't working an undercover case I would welcome it! Ugh! I'm gonna go get her now, don't bother waiting up for me, I probably won't be back until about one."

Steve watched and listened as his partner shuffled back to the front door where both of the men had kicked off their shoes. "Do you want me to tag along?"

"No, I'm good thanks though," Danny said as he finished putting his loafers on.

"If you're sure, it'd be no problem." Steve replied from the couch.

"Yeah I'm sure. Actually if you could, would you make sure the other bedroom we won't be using has sheets on the bed? If you could do that I'd really appreciate it."

"Yeah I can do that. Go on and go get Grace, I'll take care of everything here." Steve replied as he stood from the couch and stretched a bit.

"Thanks!" Danny gratefully said as he grabbed the keys for the Camaro and walked out the door.

Shaking his head in amusement Steve prepared the room in a matter of minutes, mostly just pulling down the duvet that was on the bed along with the top sheet. Deciding that was good enough, he made his way to his own room and changed into his usual pajamas and made his way back down to the living room. Plopping down on the couch he flipped on the television and watched the late night news before falling in to a light doze, completely forgetting about contacting Kono and Chin.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: Any mistakes are mine! Critique me please! Tell me _where_ my mistakes are and _how_ I can fix them. I haven't had an English class in over a year and am only used to writing research papers not fan fiction. Plus I don't expect my stories to be perfect so we are going to run into English mistakes, grammar mess-ups and OOC ness but that's why we have fan fiction to improve our writing and to create AU situations for these characters.

A/N 2: Since we've only seen Rachel from Danny's side I wasn't sure how to get her so she's probably going to be OOC when she finally appears in the show, but hey its fan fiction. Thanks for all the alerts and reviews! I really do appreciate them!

Words: 895  


* * *

The drive to Rachel's had been quite short due to Danny's erratic driving behavior on his way to pick up Grace. Pulling up to the gated house Danny watched as the gates pulled open all the way to allow him to pull his car up to the front steps. Driving through the gates he found it weird that his ex-wife and her husband were starting this now, but shrugged it off as he pulled up to the house and got out of the car. It was only seconds later that he was knocking on the door and being greeted by his daughter.

"Danno!" Grace shouted in excitement as she caught sight of her father.

"Grace! How are you sweet heart?" Danny asked as he picked her up and hugged her close. "I see all of your stuff is packed! Were you that excited to see me?"

"I'm doing good daddy! I can't wait to get home and be with you! And of course I'm excited to see you!"

Grinning at her in excitement he looked up as he heard his ex-wife's heels click against the floor, and his smile disappeared. "Rachel," Danny said as he nodded his head in greeting.

Rachel only nodded her head back to him and bent down and gave her daughter a kiss. "Be good for daddy now, okay darling? I love you, don't forget that."

"I won't mommy! I'll see you in two weeks!" Grace said grinning as she took off for the Camaro parked right in front of the steps.

Turning to her ex-husband Rachel began her lecture, "Her bed time during the week is nine o'clock, since Stan and I have to leave the country, tonight is the only exception. I expect her to be on time to school and not be late. She is to do her homework right when she gets home, and is to do attend her tennis lessons on Friday afternoons from three thirty to five-thirty. You will have to stay there with her, also make sure she is packed a healthy lunch and lay off of the junk food."

"Rachel I get it you don't need to lecture me on how to take care of our daughter. Mind you remember it was I who stayed home with Gracie while you decided you wanted to start your career. I do believe I can take care of our daughter quite well thank you."

"Yes, well with you, I'll never know since you're always getting in trouble and dangerous situations."

"Rachel I'm not getting into this with you right now. Our daughter is sitting out in the car waiting for me; call me when you return to the state."

Rolling her eyes she made a shooing motion with her hand and followed him out the door and to the car. "Bye baby, I'll see you soon!" Rachel said as she leaned on the car door to say one more goodbye.

"Bye mom! I'll see you soon too! Love you!" Grace said as she carefully opened the door and gave her mother one more kiss and hug. "Bring me back a surprise okay?"

"Sure will darling, now get in the car, your fathers waiting," Rachel said as she buckled her daughter into the car and stood back. Nodding goodbye to each other Danny got back into the car and pulled away from the house while Grace and Rachel waved until the two couldn't see each other anymore. "So monkey, we need to talk about something before we get home."

Confused as to why her father was bring this up she wastes no time in pestering him, "Danno what do you mean?"

"Monkey, Danno's not living at home for a little bit. For how long I'm not sure, but it's a very nice place and you remember Uncle Steve right? Well we're going to be staying with him for a while. Uncle Steve and I have decided because of our current case at work that living together for a while will be good and less of a hassle. Also guess what! While you're there you'll be able to have your own bed room! Do you have any questions?"

Shaking her head in excitement and bouncing in her seat excitedly she started off on her questions, "Where is it? Is the house on the beach? Are there any kids in the neighborhood? Are there any animals in the house? If it's on the beach can we go swimming? Can I learn to surf? What about learning to hula dance? Some of my friends at school know how to hula dance and it's so pretty!"

Laughing at his energetic daughter he answers her questions one by one. "Whoa slow down there energy ball! Yes the house is on the beach, maybe we can go swimming this weekend, sound good? I'm not sure about other kids in the neighborhood; we only moved in today, we'll talk about the hula dancing and the surfing later okay? And the only animal in the house will be you, little monkey!"

Giggling at her father's reply, she switches the radio station to something pop like and settled into the Camaros bucket seats and closes her eyes. "Danno, I love you lots okay?"

Smiling softly at his daughter he replies, "Yeah I know Grace. Go to sleep baby I'll wake you up when we get there."


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: OOCness and maybe spoilers

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Danny sighed in exhaustion as he pulled up into the drive way and turned the car off. Turing to look at his daughter a soft smile appeared on his face as he reached over and nudged her a bit. "Hey monkey, time to get up. We're home, let's go in and see if Uncle Steve is up. Come on Grace."

Grace grumbled a bit as she moved around in her seat but remained asleep and unresponsive. Shaking his head, Danny got out of the car and took Grace's bags to the front porch of the house. Doubling back he shut the driver door and went to the other side to slide Grace out of front seat. Shutting the car door with his hip he rearranged Grace into a more comfortable position to carry and made his way to the front door.

Sliding his key into the lock on the door, he made quick work of getting Grace into the house and to her new bedroom. Flipping on the light in the room he had asked Steve to prepare, he sat Grace gently down on the bed, sliding her shoes and socks off. Pulling down the blanket he shifted her around until she looked comfortable and left the room.

Grabbing his daughter's bags from the porch, he set them just inside the door of her room and walked over to the bed. Leaning down he pushed back the stray hairs covering her face and pressed a kiss lightly to her forehead. Smiling as he stood up he left the room, clicking the light off as he left.

Making his way back to the front room, he walks up to the back of the couch and prods his partner. "Steve. Hey, wake up. Steve!"

"What? I'm up! I'm up!" Steve mumbles as he waves his hand in a general direction.

"Steve, come on you need to get up. Did you get in contact with Kono or Chin?" Danny asks as he prods his partner once more before moving to sit on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Ugh no I fell asleep not soon after you left. It's probably too late to call now." Steve said as he stretched while moving to sit up.

"You would be quite right about that seeing as it's now one thirty in the morning." Danny replied. "I'll send Kono and Chin a text and let them know we'll call them tomorrow morning. I'm going to head to bed, night." With that Danny stood up from his spot on the table, and made his way to his bedroom, ready to sleep. Opening up a text message, he took his time typing his questions to Kono and Chin before pressing the send button and sliding it onto the nightstand beside his bed.

Sliding under the covers, Danny could only hope Steve's shenanigans would stay on a moderate level and that his daughter wouldn't be involved in any of them. As he closed his eyes, he knew it wouldn't happen.

* * *

Grace was a smart girl; she knew she was in the house Danno had said they'd be sharing with Steve. Climbing out of her bed she rushed through her morning routine and hurried out to the hallway and made her way toward what she hoped was the living room. Grinning in triumph when she found it, she ran around the couch and plopped down.

However instead of feeling the soft material of the couch cushion, she encountered a squishy but firm object. Looking down, she shrieked when she realized it was Steve she was sitting on. Hopping off really quick, she began apologizing as fast as the words would come out, "I am so sorry Uncle Steve! I didn't know you would be here on the couch! Sorry! Are you OK? Do you need me to go get Danno to check you over?"

Groaning slightly at the dull ache in his stomach, Steve rolled off of the couch and looked up at Grace. "I'm fine, just wasn't expecting a monkey to sit on me. No need to get Danno, why don't we make some breakfast first though? Pancakes sound good?"

Nodding her head in excitement she bounced into the kitchen and smiled in joy. "Pancakes sound perfect Uncle Steve!"

Standing from his position on the floor, Steve followed the little girl into the kitchen and began pulling out the easy mix for pancakes along with a large mixing bowl. "Uncle Steve, when should we get Danno up? Usually he's up by the time I get up!"

"I couldn't tell you, Danny must be pretty exhausted to still be asleep. I knew he was super excited to see you! Are you ready for a fun filled next two weeks?"

"Yup," Grace said as she pulled a chair to the counter, "so what can I help with?"

"Why don't you measure out two cups of water and pour it into this large mixing bowl here, can I trust you with that?"

"You sure can!"

While Grace got to work on the water, Steve quickly poured the pancake mix into the large bowl and retrieved a mixing spoon. Handing Grace the large spoon, Steve pulled out the griddle and grabbed a spatula. Checking on Graces batter, he deemed it perfect before letting her pour it onto the hot griddle.

"Be careful, we don't want you to get burned. Also make sure to keep them in far enough apart so that they don't stick to one another."

Nodding her head, Grace stuck her tongue out and carefully poured more batter onto the hot surface. When she was done, she sat the bowl down on the counter before hopping off her chair. "Uncle Steve, should I go wake Danno now?"

Glancing at the clock, Steve deemed it a fine time to wake the other man up and nodded to her, "Yup go get him up, tell him we're cookin' breakfast."

Grinning she rushed out of the kitchen and back to the hallway where she had come from. She eliminated the first doors, one on the left and one on the right, because the right room was her bedroom, and the door on the left led to the bathroom. Bouncing her way to the next two doors, she knocked on both, even though she knew one would be completely empty since Steve was in the kitchen. The door on the right resulted in no noise, so she opened it and peered inside only to find it empty of her father. Grinning she turned to the other door and knocked, but did not wait for a reply as she opened the door and ran to the bed, ready to pounce.

Rocking on the balls of her feet, she assessed the figure on the bed before leaping straight on the man. "Daddy! You need to get up now! Uncle Steve and I are cooking pancakes for breakfast! You need to hurry and come eat them before they go cold! Come on Danno!"

The mass underneath her groaned and shifted before moving her body over. "Grace, what have I told you about jumping on your poor Danno?"

"That you get enough rough treatment from Uncle Steve and that all you want from me is hugs, kisses, and some more hugs! But Danno, it's eight o'clock in the morning, it's time to get up! Up up up! Come on, let's go! By the way daddy, you're hairs all funky! You look like a penguin!"

Grinning, Danno rolled out of bed and picked his daughter up and threw her over his shoulder. "But this penguin is a strong penguin and will gobble you all up! A nom nom nom nom!"

Tickling the child, he sat her gently back on the bed and reached for his toiletries bag. Pulling out his brush he comb his wild hair into a semi decent pullback. "How's this Grace? I don't look like too much of a penguin now do I?"

"Silly Danno, of course you do! But you're my penguin-Danno!"

Shaking his head in amusement, he grabbed Grace off the bed and made his way to the kitchen where Steve was just finishing up the pancakes. "Smells good in here, Steve. Didn't know you were a pancake kind of guy."

"There's a lot you don't know about me Danno," Steve replied with his self-satisfied smirk.

Shaking his head in exasperation, Danny moved and grabbed the plates along with some forks and set them on the table. Placing a plate in each designated spot, he prepared Grace's plate quickly and watched her dig in before Steve sat down. Glancing at his partner he watched the other man sit down before starting himself.

"So what do you think we should do today Gracie?" Danny asked as he took a bite of his pancakes.

"I think all of us should go swimming today!" Grace said as she gave her father the puppy dog eyes.

Trying to resist Danny caved in seconds and agreed to the idea. "Where do you want to go? The beach or the pool?"

Looking at both her father and Steve, Grace shouted, "The beach!"

Resigning himself to the disaster he knew it would lead to, Danny agreed and finished up his pancakes. "Well monkey finish your breakfast, which I have to say was simply delicious, you and Uncle Steve should be master chefs! Then I want you to go and get your bathing suit on. Also don't forget to grab anything you want to take to the beach with you. And while you do that Danno will make sure to grab the sunscreen and get ready."

Nodding her head Grace ate the rest of her pancakes before pushing away from the table and making her way to her room.

Shaking his head in amusement, Danny helped Steve with cleaning up and asked him, "You are ok with going to the beach, right? Cause if not that's fine Grace and I will understand."

"Danny we're supposed to appear as a couple, plus I don't have anything else better to do."

Smirking at his partner, Danny was relieved and a bit anxious as he had forgotten that the two of them were on mission. Nodding to the other man, Danny put the last of the dirty dishes in the dish washer and made his way back to his room. Slipping on his board shorts and grabbing a white t-shirt along with his flip flops and phone Danny made his way over to the hall closet, where he proceeded to grab the largest sunscreen bottle he could see and some beach towels. Heading towards the living room, Danny noticed he had 2 miss texts from Chin and Kono. Pausing to set his things down he dialed Chin's number and waited for the other man to pick up.

After a minute of nothing but the phone ringing, Chin answered with a sleepy "hello."

"Hey Chin, morning. Is this a bad time? Cause I can call back later if you need me to." Danny said as he leaned into the cushion of the couch.

Hearing a mumbling and groaning sound, Chin responded, "Naw brah, it's cool. Anyway let me three-way Kono and we'll give you the low down on what we found."

It was only moments later when the cousins clicked onto the line. "So what did you guys find?"

"Well we found a couple of Kimo's friends were associating themselves in the wrong parts of town. Plus they seemed to be hanging around with the wrong crowd. Though I guess that's not really a shocker," Kono replied.

"We weren't able to catch them doing anything illegal and they pretty much kept to the crowd talking and horsing around with the group. We'll keep an eye on them and let you know if they do anything else. So how's the house brah?"

"It's nice and relaxing. I had to pick up Grace from Rachel's last night because of some trip Step-Stan had to go on for business, but she likes the place from what I can tell. We're heading to the beach today, so if you both want to come join us, you're more than welcome too."

"That sounds like fun Danny, I'll be there," Kono said accepting the offer.

"I'll meet you there later, tell Steve to bring some gear to spear fish, maybe we'll get lucky and have a little get together tonight at the beach." Chin suggested.

"Sounds like a good plan. I'll let him know, thanks guys. See ya later." Danny said as he ended the phone call.

"Hey Steve," Danny called out, "Chin says to bring your spear fishing gear, he suggested we have a little get together at the beach tonight."

Coming down the hallway, Steve plopped his stuff onto the couch before replying, "Sounds good, it's all in my truck from last time we went, we'll just take my truck, is that fine with you?"

Nodding his head, Danny went and made sure that Grace was doing ok. Knocking on the little girls door, he called out, "Monkey, are you alright in there? You got everything under control under there?"

"Yes Danno! I'm almost done, just packing everything into my bag!"

"Alright, meet us in the living room when you're done!"

"Kay!"

It was only ten minutes before Danny was moving his daughter and their things out to Steve's truck and packing it up. "We have everything right?"

"Yes Danno, we have everything!" Grace replied as she got into the backseat.

"Alright Monkey, Steve are you ready?" Danny asked as he made his way to get into the passenger seat.

"Yes, Danny I'll be there in five seconds. Just hold your horses," Steve replied as he shut and locked the front door. Throwing his things into the bed of his truck he hopped into the driver's seat and started the truck right up. "Aright then, let's get going. Don't want to keep Chin and Kono waiting, do we Grace?"

"Nope! Off we go!" Grace cheered as the truck pulled out of the driveway.

Turning to Steve, Danny gave him a small grin before looking back out his window, checking out the neighbor's house. Nothing looked out of the ordinary in the neighborhood, so he closed his eyes and waited for Steve or his daughter's announcement of them arriving at the beach.

* * *

A/N: Ok so ending is weak, I know it. Criticism welcome! This is just a filler chapter while I work out the plot a bit more and see where I want this to go. Also sorry for the long wait! Along with that thanks for all the favorites on this guys! I hope those of you who are maybe just to shy to review will some day but I appreciate all of those who read and enjoy!

Words: 2392


	6. Chapter 6

Danny watched as Steve grilled their food, focusing on Grace whenever she called his name. When she did so he would wave to her and give her a megawatt smile. He watched as Kono taught her the beginning basics to surfing. That conversation had led to an hour discussion between himself, Kono, and Grace before he agreed to let her do the basic of the basics. And from the look on his daughters face he knew he had made the right decision. She was completely involved with what Kono was teaching her, her concentration was unwavering and when instructed she would practice just what Kono was teaching.

Glancing back to Steve he got up from his spot on the picnic table they were lucky enough to get and began to get out the rest of the food. Opening the cooler he pulled out the ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, lettuce, tomato, and cheese. Next he pulled out the coleslaw, butter, potato salad, and a few other snack items. Placing them under the bug net shield he glanced around and caught Chin's gaze.

As he smiled at the other man he picked up a plate and handed it to Steve to place the freshly cooked meat on. Placing that dish under another plate net he gave Steve one more plate to place the last of the grilled food on. Glancing around the table he got the remaining items he needed out of the cooler or lunch basket and called to Grace and Kono. Rapidly he watched as the other females quickly came back to the table, the surfboard under one of her arms.

"Yay! The foods done! Danno I'm starving, Kono has been teaching me lots and lots and she's such a good teacher! So far she's taught me the rules of surfing, how I should maintain my balance, and so much more! Would you like to hear the rules Danno?" Grace asked in a rush as she circled her father.

Laughing at her jubilance he responded, "How about some other time monkey? Right now it's time to eat! Look at all the yummy food Uncle Steve has made! And don't forget to thank Uncle Chin either! Without him all we'd be having is steak and none of the other yummy sides we brought!"

"Thank you Uncle Chin and Uncle Steve!" Grace said as she held her plate and pointed to all the foods she wanted. Grinning when Danny was finished making her plate she sat on the other hand of the table and tucked in, every so couple of minutes making little noises. The group shared a chuckle and prepared their plates before joining Grace. Their meal was full of discussion and laughter from the days of Chin and Steve's football days to Kono's surfing competitions. Even though Grace was the only child at the table she didn't feel left out and was glad they included her on the conversations.

When she was finished she placed her plate into the make-shift garbage bag and went back to her father. "Danno, is it OK if I go play with the other children over there building sandcastles?" Finishing her question she pointed to the large grouping of kids with toys all around.

Looking down at his monkey he glanced towards the area she was pointing at and gave her his permission with the usual warnings. Giving him another megawatt smile she made her way to the other group of children and sat down with them. It was only in a matter of minutes that Grace was making new friends and playing with them. Grinning at his daughters' ability to talk to others he turned back to the group and tuned back into the conversation, picking it up like he was never distracted.

* * *

Across the beach the group didn't notice the unhappy stare that followed their moves. The males' eyes narrowed as he watched the two males who had recently moved into the house down his street. Their touches and looks were disgusting, at first he had thought it was just a pair of friends moving in but he had noticed the quick glances and touches. But what really brought it together was when he had seen them at the grocery store.

It was disgusting the way they had done it as a pair, it was going against what a relationship stood for. It shouldn't be between two men, but a man and a woman. Those disgusting feelings those men held were immoral and they should be ashamed of them. Curling his lip in disgust the other man sneered and turned away heading back to his group. His thoughts continued to whirl and overthink on how he could get rid of the disgusting couple from his neighborhood.

Joining up with his group of friends the man smiled and put his arm around the waist of a dark haired woman. Exactly how it should be, he thought. Glancing back he got one more look at the couple and suggested his group go grab some food.

* * *

Dragging things into the house Danny and Steve flopped onto the couch and let out painful moans. Their stomachs were full, their bodies ached, and they were exhausted. As much fun as the beach was, Grace had as much energy as the energizer bunny to wear out anyone. The restaurant they had stopped at for dinner had been very delicious and very reasonably priced for it location and for that, Danny had been thankful. Danny watched as his daughter danced into the house dragging along her beach items, leaving a small trail of sand behind her. Dropping her things by the stairs she grinned wildly at her dad and Steve before plopping onto Danny's stomach and giving his a monster hug.

"Danno that was one of the best beach days I've had in a while! I hope we can do something like that again really soon! And Uncle Steve! Your food was really yummy and you're so awesome for playing with me out in the ocean! Plus it was so awesome for Kono to teach me about surfing and Uncle Chin was really cool too! He told me a lot of stories about the island! It was so cool and I made so many friends and," before she could go on a large yawn escaped her. "It was a really good day and thank you for taking me. Danno I'm sleepy… will you take me to bed?"

Giving his daughter a soft smile, he gently scooped her up into his arms and made his way upstairs to her room. Pulling her blankets down he set her on the bed and shook her shoulder to wake her up. "Monkey, you need to get some pajamas on, come on up you go, you've got to change."

With a little struggle Danny managed to get his daughter changed and into bed. Placing a kiss on her brow, he flipped off the light and closed her door half way whispering 'good-night monkey.' Trudging his way downstairs he sat gingerly on the couch with Steve and looked at said man.

"Yo Steve, did you have any weird moments earlier when we were at the beach? I only ask cause a couple of times I felt like someone was watching me, but I wasn't sure."

"I noticed that too, most noticeably when we were touching each other. Our suspect may have been at the beach or it could just be a regular homophobe in general. That's going to be one of our biggest problems in solving this case." Steve groaned as he shifted on the couch to sit up. The Navy Seals may have intense workouts and death defying missions, but he didn't think it could compare to how much a ten year old girl could wear someone out.

"Unfortunately I agree with you on that," Danny said as he massaged his knee. "Well we need to figure out a plan of attack for this week. I mean we already know the basis that we're the new gay couple living here with a daughter. But to interact with the neighbors and fit in we need to figure out a way that will tie into our cover but won't be too extravagant. I mean we already know we should have a cook out but what about after that?"

"Danny, it's late, we've had a long day at the beach. We'll figure it out tomorrow morning, I already have a string of ideas that we can go through tomorrow but for now its bed time." Steve said as he rolled his eyes at the other man's worriedness.

"Of course this coming from the guy who says one person, me, is back-up or the guy who drives another guys car onto a Chinese freighter. But you know what? You're crazy and wacky plans work ninety-five percent of the time, I'm going to wait until tomorrow to hear them and then tomorrow I'm going to tell you how crazy you are." Danny said as he stood up, not in the mood to rant or rave about Steve's usually crazy schemes. Making his way to the stairs he turned around and raised an eyebrow in question to Steve.

Chuckling Steve moved off the couch and stretched before following Danny up the stairs, flicking the living room light off as he went. Entering their respective rooms the both said their good-nights and shut their doors.

* * *

A/N: Well I can definitely say it's been a while! I apologize for that but life's been super busy. I know this is short and you're all expecting more but unfortunately this is all I can come up with for now. With fanfiction 'clearing' and 'defining' the rules, some of my things might not end up getting posted on this website. And if it gets to the point where a lot of fics are getting erased I might not post here very often. However, if you ever want to make sure of anything I'm going to start posting to my livejournal. I'll post the link to it on my profile for everyone. Also please remember that this work of fiction is AU and characters will be OOC at times. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I hope everyone really likes this! It took me a bit to think of where I wanted to go and how I wanted to proceed with the story. Hopefully I'll be able to finish this story this summer but I make no promises due to real life commitments. I feel like the guys are a little OOC but let's remember that it is fanfiction!

* * *

The next morning Danny found Steve and Grace exercising in the backyard of their rental house. Well it was more Steve working out while Grace danced around him like a monkey. It was definitely a sight to Danny's un-caffeinated brain, in which his only reply was to shuffle into the house and pour himself a cup of the premade coffee Steve had made. Sighing at the blissful taste of the drink of the gods, he shuffled his way back to the sliding door leading to the backyard.

"So at what ungodly hour did you two get up at today?" Danny asked as he sat at the patio table. Taking another sip he raised his eyebrow at the enthusiastic grins he received from the mischievous two.

"Danno we got up really early! Like super-duper early and dolphin trainer Annie, Steve, and I had breakfast, made you coffee, and have been out here exercising!" Grace exclaimed as she ran to her father. She wrapped her thin, but surprisingly strong arms, around him and squeezed as hard as she could. Not a moment later she was running back to the grass and dancing a dance only she knew. Steve took his place next to Danny, taking gulps from his water bottle.

"So… What time is 'really early'?" Danny asked after taking another sip of his precious drink.

"I got up at five, did my morning swim, came back in around six thirty and found her looking in the fridge for something to eat. So I gave her some of the sugary cereal you love so much and then she specifically said we needed to brew you some coffee or the 'evil Danno' will come out and be cranky the morning. Though she said you'd actually be cranky at me and would be 'lovey-dovey' with her. So to her specific instructions we made you're coffee. Afterwards, which was around seven twenty three, we came out here and began our exercising routines." Steve replied with small smirk.

"You know, you could have just said, 'I got up at five, after crazy seals activities I found her in kitchen. Fed her, made coffee, and then we came outside to do exercise and then you showed up.' See simple, not too complicated. But thanks anyway, now I know I'm going inside for a little TV time and will look over the case files. Feel free to stay out here or join me in the living room." Danny said as he scooted his chair away from the patio table and made his way inside, stopping by the coffee maker to get a quick refill.

Steve could only shake his head in amusement before joining Grace for some more exercise routines.

* * *

Inside the living room Danny sat on the couch, slowly flipping through a pile of papers. In front of him the TV played softly, recounting the beautiful weekend and week they were supposed to have. Nothing in the file reports were indicating a link between the murder and murders except for the fact that the victims were gay. He knew he was missing something very important. He had read them over and over but he couldn't pick out what he knew was there.

Groaning he leaned back into the couch and glanced at the digital clock. Reading the red numbers he searched for his cell phone and found it nowhere in sight. Standing up from the couch he stretched and made his way back up to his room. Grabbing his phone from the nightstand, he dialed Chins' number and waited for the other man to pick up.

It was only a few short rings before Chin picked up, "Chin here."

"Hey it's Danny. I was wondering if you or Kono had picked up on any other leads or anything. I was looking of the case files and something in the files that are bugging me but I'm not really sure what it was." Danny said as he sat down on his bed, running fingers through his un-gelled hair.

"Well we got a couple suspicious anonymous tips come in last night and we've got the Hawaii Police Department weeding out the ones that have nothing to do with this case and forwarding us any tips that may be related to this case. Kono is actually currently out following up a lead she got Kamekona. He'd heard it from a contact of his that there was some dirty exchanging going on with a couple of gay bars in the area. She went to go check if it had anything to do with our case or not.

"Other than that, I've been cross referencing some of the witnesses at the bars who last saw our victims alive. So far their information checks out. Yet there are still a few people I have to check out and cross reference their stories. Also some of the evidence has come back from the lab and has given us some inside look to the pattern the murder has been using. Even though all of the victims were beaten with a blunt object, we've noticed that it's the eye color that begins the pattern. "

"Eye color? That's a bit different, but wait one minute before you go any further. I want to grab a note pad and write this down. One minute," Danny muttered as he pulled out his suitcases and began shuffling around in them for the notepad of paper he kept with him. Finding it nowhere in his bag he quickly made his way back down to the living room and shuffled the papers around. Nearing the end of the pile of papers he found his notepad and a pen. Grinning in accomplishment, he sat down and poised his pen to start writing.

"Sorry bout that took a little longer than I expected to find it. Ready," Danny said into the phone.

"S'OK brah, not a big deal, but as I was saying the murder's pattern is decided by the eye color. The first victim was female, blonde, green eyed, twenty eight year old. The next murder victim was a twenty four year old African American male with brown eyes. After him was another male only he was twenty six years old, Asian and had blue eyes. The next female was twenty-three, Hawaiian origin, and she also had green eyes.

"While this seems to be jumping to conclusion as we don't have solid proof of evidence, it's our best lead we have so far. This murder doesn't care if the victims are male or female, they don't have a preference of ethnicity. Their focuses on the victims is their sexuality and their eye color. After I finish these cross referencing I'm going to check back with Kono and find out what she's got. When I'm done I'll send you a detailed e-mail to both you and Steve." Chin replied, keyboard noises could be heard in the background as he relayed his information to Danny.

"Chin you're amazing! I'll get with Steve and we'll sit down and work on why the eye color was so important. If anything important or urgent pops up just give us a call. Also say hi to Kono for me." Danny replied scratching hurriedly across the notepad of paper.

"Not a problem brah, and do the same to Grace and Steve for me." With that the two men ended the phone call.

Standing up from the couch Danny made his way back to the kitchen and refilled his coffee mug with lukewarm coffee. Adding in his additives he slowly stirred the drink before taking a sip, groaning at the silky smooth taste. Turning around he watched from his place at the counter as Steve and Grace began cleaning up the backyard from their morning exercise. Danny didn't have to wait long before the couple was in the kitchen clamoring around putting things away and looking for a snack.

Grace was quick with her snack; grabbing a mozzarella stick from the fridge she turned toward Danny and said, "Danno it's time for my cartoons! Is it OK for me to watch them in your room?"

Laughing lightly at his daughter's puppy dog face he kissed her on her forehead and pushed her in the direction of the stairs. Watching her bounce away he shook his head in amusement and turned around to find Steve kneeling down looking in the cabinets. The brunette's shorts hugged the man's statuesque figure, leaving little to the imagination. Steve's white tee-shirt clung to the others chest and torso, framing the broad strong shoulders. Watching as his partner stood up from his position he glimpsed the power bar that rested in Steve's powerful hands.

As Steve unwrapped the power bar he snapped out of his thinking and mentioned his call to Chin.

"So what did he say?" Steve asked through a mouthful of his power bar.

Grimacing at the mush he could see in the other man's mouth he retorted, "Manners Steven! Sheesh you're acting like a Neanderthal again! Anyway, I wrote down all of the information which you can look at later. However, the pattern Chin said they came up with is the color of the victims' eyes. The first victim had green eyes, the next had brown, the third had blue, and the fourth had green. The murder isn't targeting ethnicity as the victims are all of different origin. This case isn't any ordinary case Steve, it's becoming serial. We're up to the fourth victim and if the press gets a wind of our only lead in the case we might as well be starting from point A again.

"Kono's currently out following a lead from Kamekona about some dirty exchanges going on in the gay bars and clubs. Chin's currently checking out the alibis and once he knows more he'll send out a detailed e-mail to us."

"Hmm…" Steve pondered as he finished off his power bar and downed a glass of water. "Well, even though the eye color pattern is our most obvious lead, it still doesn't narrow down our search to our murderer. The best thing we can do for right now until we get some more clues and evidence is to continue on with our plans for the neighborhood barbeque. Let's get our plan ready for now and get it all sorted out. When Chin and Kono get back to us we'll work on approaching their information and ours from what we gather."

"You know Steven, that's the most sensible thing I've heard from you in a while," Danny stated as he made another cup of coffee for himself. "So I thought for the barbeque, we'd just go invite the neighbors and have it tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a plan, I'll make a paper real quick so you can leave them on people's doors who are or aren't home. Let me go grab the laptop real quick and I'll be right back. Oh and by the way Danno, you're looking so sexy all sleep mussed." Steve winked as he exited the kitchen laughing to his self.

Huffing in amusement Danny ignored the comment and went back to the living room. Pulling all his papers back into a neat pile took him a few moments, but when he was done a small pile of papers were placed in front of his face.

Blinking owlishly he leaned back from the papers and glanced over them. On the right hand bottom corner, there were two male adult stick figures with one small female child stick figure making a waving motion at anyone who glanced at them. Above them shone a kid-drawn sun, while the ground beneath them was a sandy shade of what looked like a crayon scribbling. On the top in bold Comic Sans MS font was 'Neighborhood welcoming party! Come join us in celebrating our move to our new home!' Underneath the big print was a more sizeable font that placed the date and time.

"Cute, so when are you going to go hand this out?" Danny asked.

"That's the fun part! You get to go invite the neighbors! You always say I lack those, wait what are they called? Social skills was it? So obviously the best course of action is for _you_ to do them. " Steve replied with a smirk on his face and his hips cocked to an angle and resting on the couch. Steve crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Danny's reply.

Sighing in resignation, he stood up and took the papers from Steve. "I'll be right back let me go get dressed and I'll start making the rounds on the neighborhood."

Nodding his head, Steve took a seat on the couch and watched as Danny left the room. Frowning when the other man was out of sight, he pondered on the other man's actions. It was very out of character for him to not reply in some loud brash way. Thinking upon it a bit more he pushed the thoughts away as Danny came thumping down the stairs and moving towards the front door.

"I already informed Grace that I'd be going out and that she should listen to whatever you say. I should hopefully be back within the next hour or two but I'll let you know via text." Danny said as he slipped on his shoes and pocketed his keys.

"Sounds good, thanks Danno you could have had me do it you know," Steve said as he watched Danny.

"It's really not a problem Steven, especially because you do lack the necessary skills that would be needed to charm the neighborhood into accepting us and not pillaging our rental house." Danny smirked as he left out the door. Steve grinned at the show of the usual Danno attitude and flipped on the television.

* * *

Danny sighed as soon as the front door closed tightly; he did not want to deal with the neighbors as much as he had made it out to be. Yet, he had said he'd do it and he stuck to his word. Gathering up his wits he made his way to the first neighbors.

A/N: I've actually had this written for a bit now but forgot to keep uploading it! Hope everyone enjoys! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own this series, all characters belong to the network and its partners.


End file.
